Sean Cassidy
Sean Cassidy (alias Banshee) was a human mutant who served the government agency INTERPOL and later as a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Sean Cassidy was born on February 23, 1967 in Dublin, Ireland as the heir to the castle and estate of Cassidy Keep, as well as a small fortune. Cassidy discovered his mutant powers in his adolescence, but kept them a secret. However, Cassidy's powers were known to his disreputable older half-brother Tom Cassidy, who had discovered that he himself was a superhumanly powerful mutant. Sean and Tom had long been rivals, but it got excessively worse in adulthood, as they were both in love with Maeve Rourke. She ultimately fell in love with and married Sean. After graduating from Trinity College, Dublin, with the degree of Bachelor of Science, Cassidy became a detective at Interpol, the international law enforcement organization, though he kept his powers hidden from the rest of Interpol. Sean was assigned by Interpol to a top secret mission which required that he stay out of touch with his family for a considerable amount of time. When he left on the mission, Maeve was in her first month of pregnancy, although neither Tom nor Maeve knew it at the time. Their daughter, Theresa, was born during Sean's absence. Maeve took the infant Theresa with her on a visit to her relatives in Armagh in Northern Ireland. While she was there, Maeve, an innocent bystander, was killed by an explosion caused by the IRA. No trace of Maeve was found by the authorities, and they and Maeve's relatives, assumed that Theresa had also been killed in the explosion. In fact, however, Black Tom Cassidy had been present at the scene of the explosion and secretly helped save baby Theresa. On returning from his mission, Sean was informed that his wife was dead. Those who knew that Theresa had been born decided not to inform Sean that Maeve had had a daughter in order to spare him further grief. Before Tom could even tell him what happened to his son and of the existence of his daughter, Sean lashed out at him with his sonic scream for not having taken better care of Maeve. The attack resulted in Tom falling down a chasm and breaking his leg. In retaliation, Tom swore to never tell his brother about his daughter, raising her himself instead. On the other side of the law At first, Cassidy attempted to escape his despair over this news by throwing himself into his work at Interpol. Eventually, however, the still melancholy Cassidy left Interpol to become a freelance operative and began dating Moira Kinross. However, as time went on, he found himself engaged in criminal activities and the two broke up. The legal authorities never had proof that Cassidy was guilty of crimes, but was fired from his job and became a heavy drinker. Personality and traits Relationships Family Romances Maeve Rourke Cassidy Moira Kinross Friends Powers and Abilities Powers Sound Manipulation Banshee creates powerful sonic waves with his voice with which he can achieve various effects, often with the assistance of psionic abilities which function only in unison with his sonic power. *'Sonic Scream': ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream. * Flight: ability to fly at subsonic speeds by using his voice to propel him through the air and ride the sound waves. * Sonar: can use his sonic powers as a form of sonar (Sound Navigation and Ranging). By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wavefront of the note, he can evaluate his surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. * Sonic Shield: can tighten sound waves around himself or others near him, making a barrier against outside attack. * Vocal Disorientation: ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using his sonic scream * Vocal Trance: ability to subtly influence people's subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of his voice using sonics * Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. * Sound Immunity: Banshee's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by his power or other similar abilities. *'Superhuman Vocal Stamina': possesses superhuman stamina in his lungs, throat, and vocal cords. Abilities Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Irish Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:New York City police officers Category:Cassidy family